


Heros' Saves the Day!

by bumpkin_nobitz



Series: Random Ideas [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, i didn't edit, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumpkin_nobitz/pseuds/bumpkin_nobitz
Summary: Ideas of Poultry Man, Duck Woman, and possibly Worm Man and EX in Dream SMP.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Random Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Heros' Saves the Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any improper English!

So, this idea came from what I heard from Tommy’s lastest stream on MCC, where he and Tubbo were following Grian and saying something like, “Save Manberg!”

And the Idea of Poultry Man came up and I was like, “That’s a great idea!” But, the thing is, is that I don’t have the brainpower to actually write a fanfiction of Poultry Man… And Duck Woman because why not!

So I’m just writing some ideas I thought of when I watched the stream. I might think off something while I write this… 

I feel like Poultry man would accidentally spawn on Dream SMP with Duck Woman since they’re sort of like rivals. I’m thinking that they would be either doing PVP or just fighting with ducks and chickens. 

Once they realize that they aren’t in the server that they were supposed to be in, they look around to see their whereabouts. 

Meanwhile, everyone just killed Jschlatt and everyone is celebrating. Although Dream finds out that Poultry Man and Duck Woman joined the server, tries to kick them out, but it doesn’t work. Maybe he ignores it, probably a lag or glitch, or like, stops the current events and searches for Poultry Man and Duck Woman. 

I am going with the option of Dream ignoring it since why not. I was thinking that Poultry Man and Duck Woman would have an argument while walking to find at least someone to help them figure out where they are. And they find L’Manburg. They see Tommy speech of president stuff and they accidentally stumble upon the TnT room(I forgot if it had name or not, so I’m just calling it a TnT room)

Since Poultry man and Grian are sort of similar, there’s that part of me that’s thinking Poultry man could just press the button. But Duck Woman is there and stops Poultry man from pressing buttons.

They somehow figures out that there was TnT connected to the button and fix the TnT(you’ll figure it out later) Then, they like hide somewhere since they hear someone coming, probably mine into the walls and replace it with cobblestone. But, I’m thinking that they have a hole to peek through to see what’s happening.

They see Wilbur going crazy about L’Manburg and Phil’s sort of trying to stop Wilbur from blowing the nation up. 

Near the conclusion of the conversation with Phil and Wilbur, Wilbur says the famous line, “It was never meant to be.”

What you would expect would be explosions, was exploding eggs of baby ducks and chickens. Yeah, Poultry Man and Duck Woman replace the bombs with eggs. Everyone is surprised since one moment they were fighting and the next was baby animals surrounding the players. They were also confused, what was going on?

Then, Duck Woman and Poultry comes out on the stage, near the podium, saying how they were the heroes of Hermitcraft.

Dream realizes that the man and woman dressed as animals were players of Hermitcraft, he probably delays the war to bring them home. 

There could be a part were Tubbo or someone thanks them for not letting the nation blow up. There also could be a part where Techno lectures the heroes about Theseus and nothing good happens to heroes.

Xisuma comes by the Dream SMP to pick Poultry Man and Duck Woman up, and everything resumes to normal.

\+ 1

I just thought that the reason that Poultry Man and Duck Woman somehow spawns in Dream SMP.

Poultry Man could be like, testing stuff in his secret lab, probably trying to find a way to make and hatch a gigantic egg to hatch a lot of chickens. Then Duck Woman finds Poultry Man’s lab and she was like, “I’ll make ducks superior than chicken!”

They fight with chicken and duck eggs and Duck Woman may have press a couple of buttons by accident. It may cause a server lag or glitch that sends them teleporting to Dream SMP.

Grian and Stress probably finds out that Poultry Man and Duck Woman are missing and call an emergency meeting among the hermits. It ends with everyone worried and concerned while Xisuma works on finding Poultry Man and Duck Woman. 

\+ 2

I wonder if Worm Man and EX would also teleport into the Dream SMP(I don’t know that much of Worm Man, and I sort of know EX). 

I know that EX would be confused since he was like, exiled into the void and now he’s like in the overworld. And he sees Worm Man and might be happy that Worm Guy is there, since he wasn’t in season 6. They meet up with Poultry Man and Duck Woman, they could be like introducing each other. 

And when they change the explosions with the eggs, I feel like Worm Man would add in worms with the eggs. EX probably would add in fireworks and a little explosions since he sort of evil and sort of not.

After the Drema summons Xisuma to the Dream SMP, Xisuma could politely lectures the Heroes for troubling the Dream SMP even though they save L’Manberg, but Xisuma wasn’t informed of what happened. When Xisuma takes the Heroes to their Server, Ex might talk to Xisuma and say something about wanting to not be exile for awhile, since he and Worm Man reunited with each other.

Xisuma says sures, but like he has to go back to exile at a certain date. And everyone sort of has a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use this to make a fanfiction!


End file.
